The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of the rotary piston type and more particularly to an engine of this type having a trochoid structure.
Generally, in rotary engines, the flame of the fuel mixture ignited by the spark plug of the engine propagates through the combustion chamber at high speed toward the leading side thereof taken in the direction of rotor rotation as a result of mixture flow induced by rotation of the rotor. However, the flame is slow in propagating toward the trailing side of the combustion chamber. As a result, although the mixture in the combustion chamber is adequately burned toward its leading side, imperfect combustion occurs on the trailing side resulting in deteriorating combustion efficiency and increasing fuel consumption. Additionally, the discharge of harmful components such as HC and CO is increased due to the release of residual unburned components.
The present invention is devised with the intent of eliminating the aforementioned disadvantages.